The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to the handling of large caliber ammunition, for example, ammunition larger than 40 mm caliber.
A large diameter bearing (turret ring) may be mounted on the deck of a combat vehicle. A turret structure, including a gun, may be horizontally rotatable with the turret ring. A basket may also be mounted on the turret ring. The basket may extend downwardly into the vehicle hull. The basket may rotate with the turret ring and the gun. The basket may carry items incident to gun operations.
Large caliber guns were traditionally loaded by hand. Many autoloaders have been designed and built, each having varying configurations and characteristics. Known autoloaders may require that the gun be moved to a particular azimuth and elevation (usually 0 degrees azimuth and about 0 degrees elevation) to be loaded. So, the gun may be required to go “off target” for loading. Moving a large caliber gun may take significant time, especially moving in the azimuth, because the entire turret may be rotating. Also, in some tank configurations, moving the gun may also move the sight off target, because many sights may have limited azimuth in relation to the turret position.
Other known autoloaders may have several “ready rounds” in the turret, with a larger supply of rounds in the tank chassis. Only the “ready rounds” may be loaded at any azimuth, and usually a fixed elevation. The “ready rounds” add to the weight of the rotating turret.
A need exists for an autoloader that may allow loading at any azimuth of the gun, and a fixed elevation, for all available rounds, without adding significant weight to the turret.